The present invention relates generally to the field of wind turbines, and more particularly to a configuration of wind turbine nacelle.
Wind power is considered one of the cleanest and most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles, and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft that is coupled to the gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be supplied to a utility grid.
Modern wind turbines can be quite large, with many designs having a rotor hub height exceeding 100 meters. Maintenance of these wind turbines often requires the use of a large construction crane in order to repair or replace components in the nacelle, particularly the gearbox and/or generator. In addition, it is often the situation that, due to location of the gearbox or generator in the nacelle frame, the entire nacelle must be removed from the tower in order to replace or repair these components. This procedure also requires a crane. The tremendous expense and logistics associated with these maintenance/repair procedures that require a crane have a significant detrimental impact on the economic benefits of wind generated power.
Accordingly, the industry would benefit from an advance in wind turbine design that would reduce the requirements for an on-site crane in the performance of maintenance or repair work on wind turbines.